Persona : True Ordeal
by Jin Shirato
Summary: Sebuah ujian...Yang harus dilewati oleh Souji.Kali ini mungkin akan lebih sulit dari apa yang ia lewati sebelumnya.Bisakah ia melewati ujian kali ini?Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan.


A : Halo to my first fanfic kali nya nih bikin beginian tempat lain udah disini author yang jago nulis ...Tolong di beri kritik dan saran maaf bila ada kesalahan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Persona Series adalah milik Atlus dan bukan milik saya

Timeline : 2015

Souji Seta,seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas terkenal di terlihat biasa-biasa pergi dari kota Inaba,ia tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan yang ia sebut ini ia pun tidak memikirkan lebih memikirkan nasibnya sekarang dan masa ini mengawal perjalanan yang tak terkira dari tersebut ialah...

**Chapter 1**

**Good bye Japan**

**3-1-15**

**_Afternoon_**

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat di lorong Universitas anak laki-laki berambut putih berlari menuju ke salah satu ruangan menemui dosen penasehatnya.

"Souji...Kamu telat..."Kata Dosen tersebut.

"Maaf pak...Tadi saya ada urusan apa Bapak memanggil saya?"

"Ah ya...Ini perkenalkan dulu..."

Di ruangan tersebut ada seorang wanita menggunakan pakain formal berwarna putih.

"..."Wanita itu hanya diam sambil menatap Souji.

"Siapa wanita ini pak?"Tanya Souji.

"Wanita ini adalah orang yang akan mengurus dan menjaga mahasiswa yang berangkat ..."

"Panggil saja Yuki..."Kata wanita itu dengan tenang.

"Tunggu...Tunggu dulu...Tolong jelaskan apa yang dimaksud Bapak?Saya tidak mengerti..."Sambil terbingung-bingung.

Dosen itu memperlihatkan sebuah kertas dan berkata "Ini agar lebih jelas"

Souji mengambil kertas tersebut dan.."WHAAAAAT...Ini..."

"Sudah jelas?Kalau sudah segera beritahukan Ibu mu...Nah,sekarang silakan pergi"

"Ta-ta-ta...pi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi...Besok kamu akan kamu membereskan barang-barangmu kamu harus sudah siap untuk ?"

"Pa...ham pak"

Souji pergi dengan lemas wanita itu menepuk bahu Souji dan berkata...

"Disana akan ada sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagimu juga bagi teman-temanmu."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Bersabar saja"Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan dosen penasehat Souji.

"?"

Souji keluar dari ruangan Dosennya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu...Tapi...Whatever lah"

Ia meninggalkan Universitas itu dan langsung pergi menuju perjalanan pulangnya ia berpikir siapa yang membuat dia ikut dalam perjalanan ini.

"Ah...Ini pasti Ibu...Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi..."

Sesampainya di rumah ia pun memberitahukan informasi tadi kepada Ibu juga menanyakan perihal yang dipikirkannya saat pulang tadi.

"Aku Pulang..."

"Selamat Datang..."Kata Ibu nya sambil mendekati Souji.

"Bu...Bisa dengarkan aku sebentar?"

"Hm...Ada apa?"

"Ibu yang menyuruh aku untuk mengikuti perjalanan ini ya?"Tanya Souji sambil memberikan kertas tadi.

"Apa ini?"

Ibu Souji membacanya dan tertawa.

"Hahaha...Kamu yakin ikut perjalanan ini?"

"Kok Ibu tertawa?Bukannya Ibu sendiri yang menyarankan ke dosen supaya aku ikut perjalanan itu?"

"Tidak mungkin Ibu melakukan ...Mungkin ini salah satu kerjaan usil temanmu?"

"Ah...Sudahlah...Terpaksa aku jalani"

"Bagus itu...Jalani saja...Seperti saat kau ke Inaba...Oh ia tapi disana ad yang mengawasi kan?"

"Oh...Itu...Ada Bu..."

"Itu yang sudah sana mandi lalu sudah siap di meja dapur"Kata nya sambil pergi meninggalkan Souji.

"Yaaaa..."

**_Night_**

"Souji...Cepat tidur dan matikan lampunya!"Kata Ibu Souji dengan keras.

"Ya Buu..."Kata Souji sambil dengan agak malas

"Hoaammm..."Souji menguap sambil melihat komputer yang ada didepannya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?"Katanya sambil melirik jam yang ada di atas Tv.

"Jam 11 baik aku tidur dulu."

Ia pun mematikan komputer nya dan menuju ke tempat -kira jam 12 malam ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

~Ringtone~

Suara dari Hp itu membangunkan Souji dari tidurnya.

"Siapa sih...Malam-malam begini sudah membangunkan orang"

Souji melihat Hp dan yang terlihat hanya message dari nomor yang tak dikenal .

"Nomor siapa ini?Hmm..._Your contract was over 3 years now,it looks like i must give you another yourself until you reach the destination_."

"Apa ini...Ah Sudahlah."

Ia tak memperdulikannya karena sudah sangat ngatuk dan langsung tidur lagi.

**_Morning_**

"Soujiiiii..."

Byarrr...

Seperti suara air yang disiram ke orang.

"Fuaaahhh...A...Apa ini?Ibu?Kenapa aku disiram?"

"Kau tau jam berapa ini?Sudah jam sembilan tidak ingat kamu akan pergi sekarang?"

"Pergi kemana bu?"

Duak...

"Aduh...Sakit bu"Kata Souji sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Makanya...Harusnya kamu yang mengingat ini bukan Ibu"

"Tentang a-...Oh iya...Hari ini aku akan pergi ke..."

"Cepat...Bis penjemputmu sudah menunggu dibawah"

"Ya bu"

Souji dengan cepatnya mandi dan berberes .Setelah itu ia berpamitan dengan orang tua nya dan langsung menuju ke bis penjemputnya.

"Hmm...Aku akan merindukan tempat ini..."Kata Souji dengan sedikit sedih.

"Hei Souji...Cepat dan jangan melamun...'Kata Ibu nya dari depan pintu.

"Yaaa..."

Souji berlari menuju bis yang akan mengantar ia ke tempat yang mungkin tidak ia disangka menjadi tempat pertualangan ke dua dia setelah dari itu adalah...

Yes...

Selesai juga nih FF...

Tolong di RnR yah...Btw...RnR tuh paan yah?

*Dipukulin saking gobloknya*


End file.
